Nailing The Bank
by Obons5
Summary: Kicked out of combat school twice, The reasons why? Odyssia wont tell anyone. But now, She has a plan that will guaranty her a new shot at being accepted into the school of her dreams, Beacon. The plan might not be legal, But it is Fool proof. sadly, it also might not go the way she plans...


**"_A bank is a place that will lend you money if you can prove that you don't need it." – Bob Hope_**

******Nailing The Bank**

**__****02:00, Pre Heist Prep, Garage**

**The ground was a mess of black sludge and bronze oil, It all fit perfectly with the scene of spare parts obscurely placed along a strip of cardboard. In the center of it all laid a behemoth of a truck, ****The whole outer cover was**** stripped showing the interior mechanics. Soon to be replaced with a more durable exoskeleton. The whole place looked like it was ripped from a scene in an 80's robot flick. ****To add to the picture a terribly loud burning noise followed by a bright light and spray of sparks came from under the beast. The welding stopped as a hand shoot out from under the truck, prowling the strip of cardboard until finding a thin titanium plate. The welding continued for only a short while longer until finally a figure, on top of a wheeler, rolled out from under the truck. Standing at about 6 feet tall, sporting a grimy gray ****hooded**** jacket, Matching sweats, Black boots, and a solitary black welders mask with red tint, ****The mad man look over the beast in all its glory. Pulling down the hood and releasing the beauty with her hands, a beautiful veil of bright-orange hair flowed down stopping just below her shoulder blades. Shifting the mask from face to head, the dark of the room became a contrast with ****tu****rqu****oise**** eyes. Pale skin with small freckles on cheeks ****shown**** through the ****grease and clutter. A grin grew on the face of the daring young beauty. ****Her eyes shot open, quickly checking her watch she calmed down and breathed a sigh of relief.**

**"Only 2 AM..." she said under her breath. "If I continue at this pace I should be done by noon!"**

**Turning on one heel to face the exit to the garage, she was shocked to find the door open and someone watching her. ****S****he let out a small screech and lost balance, falling into the mess of oil on the ground. ****The girl in the door way covered her mouth to stop the small chuckle from escaping. Brushing the hair from her face and blowing the strand that pestered her nose out of her face. ****T****he taller of the two got up off the ground and began dusting herself off.**

**"****Od****y****ssia!" The shorter orange haired girl pointed and mocked. "Still as clumsy as ever I see, never checking w****h****ere you walk. You could seriously get hurt, ****sprain**** an ankle, injure your head, or worse..." Od****y****ssia finished cleaning up herself as the peppy women finished her speech. "Break a LEhmmm..." She was quieted by a finger on her lips.**

**"Shh Nora, you talk way to much for being awake at 2 in the morning." Moving her hand and ruffling Nora's hair, Od****y****ssia moved her aside and proceeded to the kitchen of her sisters house. ****It was a decent sized kitchen, normal wall cabinets and counters, a Small fridge, and an island in the middle. She headed straight for the pantry. Inside she found why her sister was the hyper active bundle of 'joy' she was. Chocolate, pancake mix, syrup, and gummy snack lined the layers of pant****r****y. Not even questioning the defying physics of her sisters shining teeth, Odyssia moved aside a jar of Strawberry Flavored Pancake Syrup, Reaching behind she found her prize...**

**"Coffee..." The wild grin on her face reappeared. Closing the door of the pantry to find a face that ****O****dyssia wish****ed**** would stop making her jump.**

**"Odyssia!" Nora yelled at the sleep and coffee deprived girl.**

**"Ahh! Holy Shit!" Odyssia jumped back almost dropping her plastic jar of ground coffee beans. Catching her breath, she calmly replied, grinding her teeth at the thought of not strangling her head-strong sibling. "****Yes Nora, Darling, Caring sister, what might it be this time..." She was going to blow a fuse.**

**"Make me a cup! Pleeeeeeeeease?" Nora pleaded. Odyssia couldn't be mad at Nora, she was to adorable. She looked at her sister, wearing her favorite pink skirt with same colored t-shirt, the shirt of course sporting her emblem.**

**Odyssia ****sighed and ****calmed down. "Yes, I'll make you a cup of coffee. Over which we will discuss the details for the heist." She stated ****plainly.**** "You remember, the one where we gather the money to get me into Beacon?" Nora was still a little puzzled. "From the bank?"**

**"Ohhhhh! I remember, the one were we enter from the ****front****, exit out the back, and hide in a garage a few miles from the bank?" Nora understood and that made Odyssia happy, she trained her little sister so well... "How was that going to work again?" So close...**

**"Well..." Odyssia started retelling the plan for the second time. "Its going to go a little something like..."**

**__****13:****__****30****__****, Heist, Parked behind First National Bank of ****__****Vale**

An alley, dark and dreadful, the sun was at a point were none of its light came behind the buildings. This helped by perfectly concealing the black six wheeled truck hidden in the depths of the alley. The alley ran behind the First National Bank of Vale, not as big as the name would imply, but it held enough Lien to get Odyssia into Beacon. Odyssia realized that after she was kicked out of combat training school there three other way to get into Beacon, one was by a way of money. The two other ways of win an insane combat scenario or commit an insane act of bravery, both would put you on a one way trip into the school. Odyssia had the combat skill but no time for death or bravery, so she would pay them to look over her application. Ready, Both girls exited the truck and began preparing. Odyssia ran through one last check list,

"Alright, Is your armor ready Nora?" Odyssia looked over, ready to make a mental check.

Nora gave her sister a thumbs up. "Yes, Ma'am!" she stated giving a wide grin.

Both girls wore combat armor, not in there usual color tho, both were completely redyed black. Nora rarely wore her combat gear as she says it wasn't her style, she also argued she fought better in her usual skirt. Today, she wore Black bronze armor. It covered her from head to toe, her face being covered by a black veil that wrapped her face hiding any giving features. As for the armor, the black paint made it shine less then usual, the breast plates were engraved with old Remnant text. Her shoulders sported bronze feathers that looked as if they moved in the wind, same stood for her helmet. Odyssia loved showing off, her armor was recreated to look of an ancient Remnant warrior, Strong and brute fighters and tacticians, they wore little. For today she covered up her stomach and legs with a black workout shirt and yoga pants. Her armor, much like Nora's, was also bronze. It consisted of three pieces, an upper Chest guard, Lower Pelvic guard, and helmet. The guards both fit the body, no engravings, just the natural curves. The helmet was open at the front and led down to the neck on both sides and around the back of the head, a nose piece came down from the front. It had a feathered Mohawk running up the top. It was also all dyed black.

"Ok" Odyssia went to the next thing on her list. "Weapons at your side?"

Nora checked Magnhild as Odyssia checked her own weapons. "All good on this end Captain!" Nora stated, giving the all clear.

All weapons, much like clothes, had the metals tinted and dyed black. Nora's Weapon of choice was Magnhild, a massive war hammer that could transform into a cylinder loading grenade launcher. Odyssia's was Hammered Soul, It was a combination of her Xiphos Short sword and Faithful Bashing Round Shield. The Xiphos would Transform into a Nail Rifle, Odyssia still is waiting for her chance to pitch that idea to Valedepo.

"Good, good..." Odyssia had one last thing, she finished attaching the last piece of gear and looked up at Nora. "Remember the plan?"

Nora put her hand on her chin to think, she smiled and gave her response after a few seconds. "All is a go with the plan, Sarge!"

She was ready, Odyssia could sense she wasn't lying about her knowledge. It was part of her semblance to have a deeper view of peoples minds and emotions. Plus, The plan was genius! Odyssia came up with the plan, It was a simple in and out. First they would start an old fashion hold up, Enter through the front and get the attention of the people and make sure they were not going to try anything. Second, Odyssia would have Nora break through the bank vault wall, her Magnhild would easily smash the vault's door. Next Nora would keep watch of the citizens until Odyssia grabbed the proper amount of Lien, no more no less. For the escape they would exit out of a Fire Exit leading into the alley and high tail it out of there before to much attention was brought to the cops. Last, after ditching any law enforcement that did follow, they would park Goliath, Odyssia's truck, in a garage owned by one of here friends until she got around to repainting it and changing some parts around. As for the Lien, over the course of the next few months before the school year starts it would be deposited into her bank account disguised as a raise.

Odyssia walked over to her sister, who was checking the last strap on her armor, and put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a loving smile.

"Thank You, I really would have no chance at this without you Nora." Nora found herself in the tight embrace of her sister.

Nora embraced the hug. "You're welcome sis, I'll always be there when you need it." They separated.

"OK. Lets get this show on the..." She was stopped dead sentence by the confusing noise of gun shots...

Nora was just as confused as Odyssia "We haven't even arrived and there already getting shooty!"

Odyssia pushed her Aura into her semblance and saw through one of the walls into the bank's main room. She put her hands on her shoulder and grinned. "Well I'll be damned, Looks like we weren't the first ones with the idea of robbery today!" Odyssia gave a little laugh at the thought of competition.

"Soooooooo" Nora was puzzled "We aren't going to commit a robbery today?"

A new plan sprung into Odyssia's mind, a brave new one! "No Nora" She turned her head giving Nora a massive grin and grabbing her wrist. "Were stopping one!"

_**13:45, Stopping a Heist, Front of The First National Bank Of Vale.**_

There was no time to admire the scenery of the entrance, Odyssia had a rough new plan and if it didn't go well... lets just say there are lives at stake. She tried not to dwell on the thought of failure. The situation was there was one man, many hostages, and the cops would be here any minute. If she could convince the man to drop arms, she could stop this thing dead in its tracks and gain entry to beacon. Her semblance was a tricky one to explain, the bases of it was it aloud her to increase her brains functions ten fold, allowing her to sense others thoughts and increase her base senses themselves. If she could appease the man this will be a piece of cake.

They waited at both sides of the door, weapons drawn. "Nora, You stay out here. Take off your helmet and face cover and show the cops you are friendly." The next part was important "Tell them not to enter the building, that will only anger this man. I will handle the situation."

Nora frowned at the mention of Odyssia going in alone, but she understood. "I'm a very friendly person, I will handle it!" She gave a thumbs up and a smile returned to her face.

Odyssia nodded, Nora hid behind a car waiting for a signal of distress or for sirens. Odyssia could hear the sounds of sobbing inside the building, she thought it was now or never.

She turned towards the door and kicked it open, Xiphos pointed forward.

_**13:40, Stopping a Heist, Inside The First National Bank Of Vale.**_

Odyssia froze, Gun pointed at the mans head. He was faunus, Looked to be apart of the ram community. This was more dire then Odyssia thought, He has many hostages but one got her attention. The one he held with a gun to her head.

She could sense his feeling, Desperation. "Stop! Drop your weapon cop or I will kill her!" His voice was grizzled and worn, this was less of a heist and more of a death wish.

Odyssia kept the gun pointed "I'm not a cop if you would believe that!" She gave a smirk at the irony of this situation, She went from robbing to stopping in under a minute.

He was upset now "Oh, so you're one of those hostage negotiators? Ha, You always start with the same old lines and it always ends with a happy ending!" He gave Odyssia a terribly wicked grin. "You cant save everyone!"

Satisfaction is the new feeling. "Wrong actually, My plan was to rob the place with my sister! Now I'm here talking a man out of doing the exact same..." Looking at the people out of the corner of her eyes she felt terrible for having thought to rob them. "Well, now that you know my story of why I'm here I need a better picture of who you are!"

Odyssia could feel how she confused the man, he almost released the girl who was now crying not even daring to say a word. He immediately regained his grip and felt contempt with answering Odyssia's questions.

"I guess I'll start with my name, Jack Hews. Not a penny to the name until today!" He felt Pride in his last statement, Odyssia realized.

"Well Jack, I'm Odyssia, now that we are on a first name basis can you tell me about your family?" Odyssia remembered learning how most faunus have a strong relationship with family.

He was saddened by the mention of family, _I got him_ Odyssia thought. "Father died when I was young and my Mother is on her death bed in some low down nursing home!" Jack Stated

"I hope she is happy about how her son is doing right now, She must be very fucking proud!" Odyssia was feeling upset at the man for neglecting the feelings of his mother.

He felt crushed, He had the same feeling Odyssia did. The sirens started coming up the street and defused the situation.

"You were stalling!" She almost lost him and the girl he was about to shoot, but her response was quick.

"Brothers and sisters!" He Looked up in sorrow stopping his hand from pulling the trigger. "Do you have any?"

She could feel his thoughts growing sad, he has other family. "A little brother, He doesn't live in vale, he..."

"You would do anything for them, the same goes for them and you?" Odyssia started tearing up thinking about Nora.

"Yes, Little Mickey is what mother called him before he left and she became ill..." She could sense him crying, the smile was no longer one of wickedness, but of remembrance.

"Listen Jack, My little sister is outside right now keeping the cops from coming in and killing you dead in your tracks. I brought her here to help me gain Lien to enter a school I didnt have money for!" Odyssia felt terrible bringing her sister into this, now that she had a chance to think about it. "The money dosnt matter any more, I put myself first and it might have hurt the only family I really ever loved! The girl you are holding has a family, she loves them and you will hurt them just as bad as you feel about Mickey..." Odyssia started crying at thinking about something happening to Nora.

Jack dropped his gun releasing the girl and started to sob, He fell on his knees and cried into his hands. He wanted forgiveness. He let down his loving mother, His Father, and most of all his little brother. He would never get forgiveness, how could he live how...

He found himself in a warm embrace. Odyssia Took off her helmet, Showing bright **tu****rqu****oise**** eyes, Pale skin, small freckles... "****I forgive you, If my word doesn't mean anything then remember that your brother would always be there for you."****He looked up and realized Odyssia had the same eyes as Mickey. He returned the embrace but continued to sob. **

**"Thank you" Those were the only words he could mutter over the sobs. Odyssia could only feel one feeling beyond all the others.**

**_Happiness_**

******That's ********Character Two of Four done. I must say on the first One shot I was a little rusty, it was around 3 years sense the last time I wrote anything fictional. This one I took my time and let the ideas come naturally. I didn't rush it like the first one, which I will not redo. It serves as a foreground to build up from. Damn, I feel all sentimental now. Leave a review on how I'm doing now and Hopes for Character three. Heads up he does look like a younger Nick Fury. ********I also saw that people state what song they listened to will writing , so I will also do the same! ******** See you later, now I'm going to go hug my sisters... Peace!**

******Song: Ain't No Rest For The Wicked**

******Artist: Cage The Elephant**

******Album: Cage The Elephant**


End file.
